Today The Love Is Begin
by EdeLweISS O.O
Summary: Dua insan yang mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Didera Dilema dan kegalauan yang luar biasa. WARNING YAOI! HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, MYUNGJONG! SHORT FICT! jangan lupa RnR ya hehehehe


Author : EdeLweIS O.O

Main Cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan.

Support Cast : MyungJong (infinte) Couple, Baekyeol (EXO) Couple and Other

WARNING. KALAU G SUKA YAOI GAK USAH DI BACA HAHAHAHA. FF ini Short Shot, jadi yang g puas mianhae ya..

NO BASH NO COPY... oke ^^

_**Tenang saja...**_

_**Aku akan memendamnya dan akan menjahuimu sebisaku...**_

_**Meskipun ini semua terasa menyakitkan...**_

_**Aku tak akan membuka perasaan laknat ini...**_

_**Biarkan dosaku ini akan ku tanggung sendiri..**_

_**Yah.. aku memang gay..**_

_**Gay yang mencintai sahabatku sendiri..**_

_**Menjijikan bukan..**_

**LUHAN POV**

"Hyung. Chankamman."

"Eoh Sehunna. Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini menghindariku eoh? Apa salahku?"

DEG

Entah apa yang akan aku jawab sekarang. Lidahku serasa kelu untuk mengatakannya.

Kulihat ia menatapku tajam. Sorot matanya benar-benar menuntutku untuk mengatakan segala isi dibenakku.

"E.. itu.. itu.."

"JAWAB XI LUHAN!"

"Mianhae aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Annyeong."

Aku langsung berlari untuk menghindar darinya. Aliran bening kini sudah merembes deras pada pipiku. Benar-benar sakit Tuhan, benar-benar sakit.

Kenapa kau memberikan aku sebuah perasaan yang salah begini? Ah ani, perasaan cinta itu tidak salah.

Entah permainan apa yang diberikan Tuhan padaku.

"Luhannie Hyung Tunggu. Kau mau kemana?!"

Kulihat ia juga mengejarku. tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung masuk ke dalam kelas Myung Soo dan Sung Jong. mencoba bersembunyi dari sosok yang aku cintai itu.

"Eoh wae geure Luhannie? Gwenchana?" tanya Sung Jong sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Eoh gwenchana Sung Jonngie."

"Kenapa denganmu? Apa ini karena little Bubble tea mu itu?"

Aku terdiam lagi. kata-kata Myung Soo benar.

Ini semua karenanya. Aissshh kenapa aku menjadi seperti orang bodoh sih sekarang!

"Sudalah Myungie Hyung. Jangan mulai lagi!"

"Diamlah Baby Jongie. Sekarang kalian berdua ikut aku ke taman belakang!"

"T-ta-tapi."

"Diam dan menurut!"

Sial!, benar-benar sulit melawan Myung Soo. Hanya dengan tatapan elangnya saja aku menjadi takluk begini.

Entah apa yang disukai dari Myung Soo oleh Sung Jong. Ya.. mereka sama sepertiku, Mereka GAY.

"Kau tau Lu, Aku sudah muak melihatmu yang menganggap perasaan ini salah!" bentak Myung Soo padaku.

"Sudahlah Myungie Hyung. Jangan marah-marah lagi."

kulihat Sung Jong sedang mencoba untuk meredakan amarah Myung Soo, sambil membelai punggung Myung Soo lembut.

"Kau tak tau Baby Jongie! Aku sudah jengah melihatnya seperti ini! Dan kau Lu! Jika kau menganggap perasaan ini salah dan menjijikan berarti kau menganggap kami seperti itu! Apa kau menganggap kami menjijikan Eoh?! Apa kau menganggap kami sampah?!"

"B-bu-bukan begitu Myung Soo. T-ta-tapi a-ak-aku tidak mungkin membawanya kearus yang salah hiks hiks."

pertahananku benar-benar runtuh...

Air mataku tambah mengucur deras...

Sesak, sakit dan pilu sudah bercampur aduk. Karena memikirkan kemana arah perasaan yang dianggap orang salah ini...

"Oh berarti kami salah? Baekyeol juga salah?!"

Aku hanya bisa diam. kepalaku kini hanya bisa merunduk. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup melihat mereka berdua. 2 orang yang bernotabene sebagai sahabatku.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM XI LUHAN! Dengarkan aku. Perasaan cinta itu tak pernah salah Luhan. Cinta itu tulus, tak memandang umur, kaya miskin ataupun gender. Beri tahu dia tentang persaanmu, kita tak perlu memikirkan hasil akhir. satu hal yang pasti, persaanmu itu perlu kau utarakan agar semua beban dihatimu hilang Lu."

Benar kata Myung Soo. Aku harus mengatakan perasaanku kepada Sehun. Tak masalah jika Sehun akan membenciku bahkan memandangku jijik. Semoga keputusanku ini benar tuhan...

"Hiks hiks Gomawo Myung Soo-a. Aku akan mengutarakannya sekarang. Jeongmal gomawo," ucapku sambil berlari.

Aku harus menemui Sehun, HARUS!

Entah kerasukan Setan apa aku saat ini. Tapi yang pasti kini tekatku untuk menyatakan semuanya sudah bulat.

**MYUNGJONG COUPLE POV**

"Waahhh Myungie Hyung benar-benar hebat. hehehe."

"hehehe kita harus sekali-kali meluruskan pemikiran Namja bodoh itu Baby Jongie."

CUUPP

"YA! Myungie Hyung kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Bibirmu benar-benar manis Baby. Kau kan Namjachinguku, kenapa kau marah?"

"Aigoo kau malu eoh? Pipimu benar-benar memerah Baby."

"YA! Kau membuatku malu! Aku Marah!"

"Marah kok bilang-bilang hehehe."

"Terserah Aku!"

**SEHUN POV**

"Yo Sehun kau kenapa. Kenapa makananmu tidak kau makan?"

"Tidak nafsu Chanyeol Hyung."

"Apa kau ada masalah? Apa ini gara-gara Luhan Hyung?"

"Hufff entahlah. sudah 2 bulan ini dia menjauhiku Baekhyun Hyung."

"MMeemmamm AAppaa SSlahmmu (memang apa salahmu) ?"

"Yeolli! Kalau berbicara jangan sambil makan!"

"Ne ne ne Chagiku."

"Jangan bermesraan di hadapanku BaekYeol Couple!."

"Memang kenapa? Kau iri. Jika kau iri kejarlah Luhan. Aku tau kau mencintainya. Kejarlah, dapatakan dia Hunnie. Jangan kau pendam terus. lebih cepat lebih baik."

Memang benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun Hyung. Aku harus mengungkapkannya Cukup 2 bulan ini saja rusa kecilku lepas dari pelukanku.

Percuma aku menjaganya selama ini, Jika ia tak menjadi milikku.

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli anggapan orang lain. Aku tau jika mereka menganggap perasaan ini salah dan sebuah dosa.

Tpi bagiku ini tidak..

Perasaan cinta tidak akan pernah salah..

"Huhh kau memang benar Baekhyun Hyung. Aku pergi dulu."

"Mau kemana?"

"Mencari Rusa kecilku."

"Ne ne ne... cepat pergi sana, biar aku bisa bermesraan dengan Nae Angel Baekkie."

"Aissshhh Jangan Gombal! makan yang benar!"

"Aku pergi dulu Hyung."

"Hati-hati semoga kau berhasil."

"HWAITING! Jangan kau buat usahamu selama ini menjadi sia-sia! Katakan padanya semua isi hatimu!"

"Pasti Chanyeol hyung"

Dengan seribu kemantapan yang sudah kudapat. Kini kaki jenjangku telah menuntunku untuk bertemu dengan Luhannie Hyung.

Entah kapan perasaan ini datang. Tapi disaat Luhan hyung menjauh dan menghindar dariku, Kehidupanku benar-benar terasa hampa.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Luhannie Hyung hosh hosh hosh."

"Sehunnie hosh hosh hosh," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu!" ucap mereka bersamaan lagi.

sesaat mereka tersenyum.

"Kau duluan saja Sehunnie."

"Emmm Luhannie..."

"Ne.."

"SARANGHAE."

DEG

Tubuh Luhan mematung mendengarkan ucapan Sehun. Sebuah ucapan yang bahkan tak berani ia impikan kini terucap halus dari Namja yang dicintainya. Kini airmatanya meluruh lagi. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari dimana Luhan berpredikat menjadi Namja yang benar-benar cengeng.

"Nado SARANGHAE.. Hunnie.."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne.. selama ini aku menjauhimu karena perasaan ini. Aku kira kau..."

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat Sehun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sssstt sekarang jangan menjauhiku lagi. Kau adalah milikku Luhannie. Hanya milikku."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. mata tajamnya kini memandang lembut mata sayu miik Luhan. mencoba menyalurkan segala kehangatan yang ada.

Bibir mereka perlahan mulai bertemu dan menyatu. sebuah lumatan-lumatan halus kini sedang mereka rasakan. mencoba menikmati sensasi baru yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"**Today... The Love Is Begin Baby Hannie**."

DI TEMPAT LAIN...

"Yesss aku mendapatkan gambarnya hehehe."

"YA! Aku juga dapat banyak hehehe. Dengan begini aku bisa meminta Traktir mereka setiap hari. Makan gratisss hahahaha."

"Ehem ehem."

"Ekkhem Ekkheemm."

"Eoh Baekki Chagi hehehe," ucap Chanyeol sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hehehe Baby Jongie."

"Hapus sekarang Yeolli! Atau kau tak mendapatkan jatah selama 2 bulan!"

"Myungie Hyung juga! Hapus Sekarang! Atau kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan jatah selama 3 bulan!"

"Ne kami akan hapus.." ucap mereka berdua lemas.

bagaimana tidak lemas? 2 dan 3 bulan? Oh ayolah bahkan membayangkan pun tidak berani.

"Nah begitu dong. Kajja Yeolli kita ke taman."

"Baby Jongie.. sepulang sekolah kerumahku ya.."

"Memang ada apa?"

"Emm.."

Hanya tatapan pervert lah yang ditunjukkan Myung Soo saat itu. Dan tatapan itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Sung Jong begidik ngeri.

"YA! DASAR PERVERT!"

THE END

Maap kalau jelek Ne. hahahaha maklum abal-abal...

jangan Lupa RnR YA...

JANGAN JADI PEMBACA GELAP :)


End file.
